Unrequited?
by MTF
Summary: House and Wilson get close after breaking into a patient's home. House/Wilson pre-slash and slash
1. Chapter 1

I don't own. Sadface.

"This is a bad idea."

"It's not like someone could walk in at any second! Oh, wait..."

"This isn't funny House! You don't know when the father said he was coming back here. He could drive up any second!"

"You don't know that I don't know that."

Wilson paused. "Do you?"

House looked up from the doorknob. "What does it matter? He left the front door open, he can't be that concerned with security." He pushed open the door and limped inside.

"So the last five minutes of you picking the lock was for what? Tension building?"

He had followed House inside even as he was talking, and pushed open a door. "Here's the kid's room. Looks like he shares with his brother." There were posters of various superheroes and cartoon characters on the walls, and a bunkbed took up most of one wall.

"This place has high ceilings, I can't even see whats on the top bunk," House commented, straining his neck slightly to attempt to make himself taller.

"Move, let me look." Wilson moved towards the ladder and stepped up a few rungs to see the bed. "Nothing odd, just a blanket and some pillows," he observed, about to climb down.

"Wait!" House hissed, looking intently at the door. Wilson went silent, and heard the front door slam. A second later he heard foosteps in the house.

"Shit," he muttered under his breath, his eyes widening.

"Help me up there," House commanded in a hushed tone.

"We need to hide!" Wilson whispered, ignoring him completely.

"Thats what I'm trying to do you idiot! Kid's father was barely at your shoulder, he won't see us if we are both up there."

The footsteps were getting louder, and they heard a door slam in the next room. Wilson froze for a second, mentally shook himself, and pulled his body the rest of the way up onto the bed. He shifted awkwardly in the cramped space, and turned on his stomach so he was facing House.

"Give me your hand."

House allowed himself to be pulled up, and between himself and Wilson he was finally on the bed. Wilson carefully arranged himself so that he was lying on his side, with his back pressed against the wall. House was lying uncomfortably in front of him, in roughly the same manner. They had only been that way for a second when the door opened, and House pushed his back further against Wilson's front. They were both full-grown men, at least six feet tall, and the twin bed was woefully inadequate in the space department. This resulted with Wilson's nose pressed into the back of House's head, and Wilson's hand (The one that wasn't squashed underneath him) resting on House's side.

Wilson had inhaled quickly when House had pushed against him, when, all of the sudden, it clicked.

_"House's scent, the way his muscles had jumped slightly as Wilson's hand came in contact with his side..."_

Wilson was squirming, but froze when he felt the bed move.

_"The father must be leaning against the bed."_

The bed started to shake back and forth, and Wilson immediately started to panic, thinking, _"Oh God, he's climbing up the ladder!"_

House must have been thinking near the same thing, because he pushed further back against Wilson (Was that possible?) and froze. Wilson started to squirm again at the closeness, and House's hand grabbed his thigh to tell him to hold still. Thy were still like that a second later, when they heard soft sounds coming from underneath them.

_"He's crying? Oh thank God, he's crying! His son __**is**__ in the hospital..."_

After what could have been hours, but was really more like a few minutes, the sounds stopped, and the man left the room. They stayed still though, and finally, after a minute or two, they heard the front door close. Reality came rushing back, straight into Wilson's crotch.

_"Oh, fuck."_

But House was too distracted with his own thoughts to notice anything as he flipped himself over so he was facing Wilson. "You go first," he said. Wilson didn't answer, and House suddenly noticed the very red state of Wilson's face. Wilson looked away, and awkwardly climbed over House to the ladder. He climbed down, and turned to help House. He offered a hand to up him, and House hesitantly let Wilson help him. When they were both finally down, House looked at Wilson with a scrutinizing look, and Wilson felt his face get hot again under the intense eyes.

"You're hiding something," House accused.

"I am not!" Wilson replied indignantly, still growing redder by the second.

"I'll just find out myself then," House said smugly, looking pleased with himself.

"Using your stunning good looks and charming personality, no doubt," Wilson snarked, happy to deflect. He turned away even as his heart screamed at him to tell the damn truth, even if House didn't feel the same way. Even if he didn't love him back.

_"But then what?,"_ he asked himself as he rifled through personal belongings in the bathroom, taking samples of some things. _"What do I do when I lose him forever?"_

They fell into sarcastic banter as they worked, neither knowing the other's secret. That he loved him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, I was planning on just leaving the first half of this as it was, sort of unresolved. But, when I started to accept some requests, I realized how many people wanted a sequel of sorts to that. So, here is the second chapter of **_**Unrequited?. **_**Hopefully it lives up to all of the badgering I got about it :)**

"This is bad," Wilson decided.

It had been just over a week since the incident, as he was now calling it in his head, and House hadn't done anything yet. Unfortunately, that did not mean he wasn't doing something, gay innuendos had gone up tenfold. House knew. But he hadn't said anything about knowing, which put Wilson in a tough position. If House was accusatory, Wilson could do something, deflect, deny, anything. Unless House brought it up first, to defend himself would aknowledge _it_. And _it_ was not a thing he was willing to aknowledge. But now Wilson is stuck.

He was standing on his balcony that night, trying to think of some joke, some anything so that things would go back to normal, when House came and joined him. They were standing in silence for a minute before House spoke.

"I know."

Wilson sputtered. "Know what?"

House snorted and turned to look at him. "You know damn well _what_."

"House..." Wilson started, but he was cut off.

"I don't mind you know. It's flattering, really."

Wilson froze. "Wait, what?"

House gave a long-suffering sigh. "What if I just do what you want to? Actions speak louder than words you know."

Wilson ignored the weak attempt at a joke, and focused on the first sentence. He turned to face House, and thought for a second.

"Are you... comfortable doing that?"

House looked a little amused at Wilson's usage of "comfortable" but answered nonetheless.

"I've been _comfortable_ doing that for a long time." he responded.

House took a step closer and put a hand on Wilson's shoulder. He leaned in slightly, and firmly pressed his lips against Wilson's. Wilson's immediate thought was, "Yep, he's comfortable". Then House's tongue was in his mouth, and House's other hand was on the back of his neck, and Wilson stopped thinking at all.

**And there you have it. Please review!**


End file.
